Hand of Thaurissan
The Hand of Thaurissan is an organization of Dark Iron dwarves that seeks to pave the way for Dagran Thaurissan II and his ascension to the throne of the Kingdom of Ironforge. The Hand enlists all Dark Iron dwarves willing to aid in the cause. History After the death of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan, the Dark Iron Clan lied broken. Civil war within the clan erupted between those who followed the newly appointed Empress and their half-blood child and those still loyal to the Cult of Twilight's Hammer and the Firelord. Khazgolan Ravenbeard, eldest of the Ravenbeard Clan began to conjure a plot; taking note of the new born child’s birth right to the throne of Ironforge, he and his clan began recruiting loyal Dark Irons to support the Kingdom of Ironforge. Looking to further progress the Dark Iron Clan, the Ravenbeard family looks to aid the Empress in gaining a solid foothold within the Grand Alliance. =OOC Information= ---- The Hand of Thaurissan is a heavy RP Dark Iron only guild. The Hand seeks to pave the way for Emperor Dagran Thaurissan II and his ascension to the throne of Ironforge. We are enlisting all Dark Iron Dwarves loyal to the clan to fight with us and help gain the clan a strong foothold in the Alliance. First things first, The website! Go to the website, as all of this information, and then some, can be found there. In our Public Forums on the website there is also an application thread in which you can apply and will then be contacted by Khazgolan or Narrah IC for an interview. handofthaurissan.wowstead.com In-Game Contacts *Thane Khazgolan Ravenbeard *General Narrah Wildfire *Zicia ( OOC Officer ) What do we require? *Dark Iron Dwarves only. *An IC interview upon application to the guild. *Characters level 20 and up, 65 and up for death knights. *A general grasp of RP and grammar. We are absolutely willing to help you as long as you are serious and willing to learn. *Active members, or at least an explanation/heads up for inactivity. What kind of events can I expect to do with The Hand? We do a wide range of events, from basic training, Tavern RP and DnD events, the more people that show up for an event, the more grand it will be! * *Scouting missions *Random RP *Training *Recruitment drives *Cultist (specific members, more information about this on the website) *Random BG’s *World PvP *Grim Guzzler (Tavern RP) *RP-PvP Ranks Lord - Leader of the Hand, this title is held by Khazgolan Ravenbeard. General - Looks after the forces and Captains, this title is held by Narrah Wildfire. Captain - Those who have proven themselves on and off the battlefield to their peers, they are handpicked by the General to lead individual divisions. (3 spots open) Clan Warden - Strong Dark Iron who have proven themselves to the Hand, they have shown great skill in battle and their everyday interactions with fellow guild members and event attendance. These warriors are acting leaders when none can be found, an exemplar to their peers. Noble - For those Civilians who have become an iconic member, who have shown they are more than your average Dwarf! Spellweaver/Iron Blood - For members of the Guard who have shown their skills on and off the battlefield, depending on your character you will be placed in one of the two ranks. Civilian - For players who wish to particiapate in guild events but stay away from fighting or PvP events. Civilian players are encoureged to participate in all guild events, depending on what is being done we will find something for you to do! Hand - Members who have passed the Recruit rank and are now respected members of the guild. Recruit - New members who have yet to prove themselves to their peers. OOC//ALT - Self explanatory. The following ranks below are for members in the Guard, players may choose their rank after the recuitment phase. Infantry - The shield and the hammer, the infantry recuits any who wish to face the enemy head on, whether you're good with a sword or even a stick if you feel the Infantry is the place for you gear up and get ready. The Infantry is the bulk of the army. Scouting Unit - Dark Irons who prefer to lurk in the dark; awaiting the perfect strike. The Scouting untit fights with the Infantry and Spellweavers, before the fight the Scouting unit can find itself beyond enemy lines or simply scouting enemy territory. Hunter and Rogues only. Spellweaver - Those Dark Iron gifted within the arts of magic, no matter what kind. Please whisper an officer to what kind of Caster you are so it can noted in the Characters tab. Ex a shaman could be strickly a healer or an elementalist. Medics - Anyone who wishes to take on a role of healing please contact an officer. In a sense, you can be a healer in any of the above units, it just all depends on your healing style. If you wish to participate only during non DnD events and PvP events, you may place yourself with the civilian rank. Specialist Ranks Grand Blacksmith - Anyone who wishes to take on the title of Grand Blacksmith please contact Khazgolan or Narrah for more Information. The title requires you to help members achieve their uniform if needed and attend guild events for promotions. Requirements - At least 300 Blacksmith, at least revered with the Thorium Brotherhood ( Currently held by Thanegran Anvilshade) Cult leader - If the guild obtains enough members who wish to follow their evil path of worship, we will appoint a group leader. The leader is in charge of leading events (with help, if needed) and keeping members in line when outside Cult events. Thepass.jpg|The Hand defending Stonewrought Pass NarrahanKhaz.png|Narrah Wildfire and Khazgolan Sulfin.png|Sul'Finn Steelgrip killing Frostmane Troll hunt.jpg|Searching for the remaing Trolls In Dun Morogh a11.jpg|At the embassy A1guildevent.jpg|Drinking with Dwarven Vanguard aShowdown.jpg|Dwarven Vanguard vs The Hand of Thaurissan HoundvsBear.png|Hound vs the Bear Aepicshowdown.jpg|Dwaldin vs Murgus Showdown.png|A Brewing Storm. Themeeting.png|Discussing Terms 1dailystuff.jpg|Just being Dark Iron! 1recruitin.jpg|Recruiting 1murgusorisit.jpg|Talking to a disguised Murgus Kilbane. 1planning.jpg|Getting ready for the big heist 1afterthebattle.jpg|Talking after the battle for Orgrimmar 1trialofmurgus.jpg|The fate of Murgus 1roundonefight.jpg|Final fight. Murgus Kilbane vs Dwaldin Stormbeard 1murguspov.jpg|Looking at a crazed Wildhammer! 1endofolmurggy.jpg|Murgus taking his last breaths 1sowehaveterms.jpg|Talking terms over Murgus corpse Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Dwarf Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance PvP Guilds Category:Hand of Thaurissan Category:Dark Iron Clan Category:Empire of Thaurissan Category:Organizations Category:Ironforge Organizations Category:Thaurissan Organizations Category:Ravenbeard Clan Category:Dark Iron Organizations